King Verago
'King Verago '''is a character who appears in the animated special ''Realm of the Jaquins. He is the King of Vallestrella, as well as the ruler of all Jaquins, and the father of Skylar and Nico. Physical Appearance King Verago is a large black Jaquin with a dark grey underbelly. He also has green feathers that have blue tips. Role in the Series King Verago is first mentioned in "Flight of the Jaquins" by his sons and Ciela. He and his mate had at least two sons, Skylar and Nico. His sons grew up into a playful pair of pranksters. One time, they took apart his nest and rebuilt it upside down while he was sleeping in it and kept him from falling out by tying him to the nest with vines. He didn't approve of this, so he signed Skylar up for Guardian Training to help him learn to be responsible. Years later, he did the same for Nico for the same reason. He makes his debut in the special Realm of the Jaquins. When Nico fails the Guardian Test arranged by Mateo, Migs, and Chief Zephyr, Elena suggests that he take a makeup test, but Migs says that makeups are forbidden by King Verago. So Elena decides to go to the Jaquins' realm to talk with him, but when Mateo and Elena meet him, he isn't happy to see them because humans are not welcomed in Vallestrella and shows them why their rules must be upheld. He explains that, a long time ago, a human came to their realm and accidentally released Kirin, an evil monster to which Verago led the Jaquins in their toughest battle ever. Then, he is alerted by one of the Jaquin scouts that someone has released Marimonda, to which the king explains to Elena is an evil forest sprite who tried to destroy the cities of Avalor centuries ago with vines but was stopped by the sun birds with ancient magic and leaves with Migs to stop her. So he makes a pitfall trap with Migs as the bait, but Elena and Skylar think that Migs was in trouble and accidentally ruin the trap. Verago is deeply upset about this, but Elena flies off saying she can fix this herself before Verago can stop her. He meets with the princess again at the gate and she tells them that Victor and Carla were behind everything. However, Verago quickly scolds Elena for bringing ruin to Avalor, but Skylar quickly defends her by saying that he shouldn't have been so dismissive to turn her away. Seeing that Skylar is finally being responsible for what he believes in, Verago is happy to see his son starting to grow up into a Jaquin he can be proud of. The group makes their back to Avalor and see Marimonda approaching the palace. Seeing that they need a way to distract Marmimonda so Elena and Skylar can set up another trap, Nico volunteers to be the bait and with their help, the forest sprite is successfully caught. Seeing his youngest son's brave actions, Verago makes Nico a Guardian of Avalor and they all return to Vallestrella to celebrate, with Verago saying that Skylar and Nico's mother would be proud of the Jaquins they were becoming to his sons. Much later, Verago learns that Shuriki has returned to Avalor and provides several Jaquin scouts to assist Chief Zephyr with locating her and her crew. He is also furious to learn of Cruz betraying the Avalor Clan when Zephyr rescinds naming him his successor and then allying with Shuriki alongside his sister Vestia. Later, in "Not Without My Magic", after Shuriki's demise and Cruz and Vestia breaking off from the Delgados, Verago still has his scouts hunting the refugee Jaquin siblings down to punish them for their past crimes when he encounters Elena and Skylar about to return to Avalor after visiting Quita Moz to ask for his help repairing the Scepter of Light after Shuriki damaged it during her final battle with Elena in Nueva Vista. However, he is soon shown that the jungle is on fire, which concerns him deeply as it has not been on fire since long before he was born. Thanks to some ingenuity by Elena with using large lily pads as carriers for lake water to douse the flames with, Verago soon discovers that Cruz and Vestia are responsible, having released a fire imp from one of the jars in Quita Moz's lair as part of a plan that they hoped would allow them to be pardoned for their crimes and forgiven. Verago has them arrested and taken back to his palace for sentencing while Elena and Skylar locate the fire imp. Later, the fire imp makes it to Verago's palace and sets it ablaze. As he directs the non-Jaquin warriors to evacuate, Elena and Skylar arrive, and through some information that Cruz and Vestia knew, but had not told them yet, it is discovered that the fire imp is looking for its mistress, a sorceress the Jaquins had banished long ago. Cruz and Vestia offer to help if it means being forgiven for their past transgressions, and though Verago is still wary and has his suspicions about them, he releases them to prove they are repentant for their actions regarding Chief Zephyr and Shuriki. Thanks to Cruz and Vestia luring the fire imp to himself, Elena, and Skylar, the fire imp is recaptured, and having proven themselves, Verago pardons Cruz and Vestia for their crimes. As they leave to further make amends with the other Jaquins, Verago commends Elena for her ingenuity but suggests that she use it more often and not rely on magic so much. In "King Skylar", Gallery King Verago_art.jpg Trivia *King Verago said himself that he's been ruling Vallestrella for fifty years. Category:Characters Category:Jaquins Category:Males Category:Parents